Normal
by RiderOfRohan3019
Summary: Sam's thoughts as he races to help Shaw and Andy in S01E07 "Hot and Bothered".


**I was watching season one on DVD when this came to mind. **

**~Set during "Hot and Bothered" when and after Andy shoots the guy who was holding Aisha, It's Sam's thoughts.**

*****Disclaimer- I do not own Rookie Blue. Much to my demise. **

He heard Andy scream out Oliver's name, both over the radio and his cell phone, then there was a busy signal coming from her end of the phone call. He had to get there. Fast.

He floored the gas pedal, praying he would make it in time for both Oliver and Andy. Four terrifying minutes and he was there.

Sam burst through the doors and called Oliver over the radio. "Oliver, where are you?"

He heard his own voice echo to the left and he followed it. "Sammy-" Oliver was out of breath. "Gym- to the left."

"I'm almost there. Hang on." He went through the double doors and entered the gymnasium. Sam saw Oliver leaning against the far wall and he sprinted toward his friend. "Where are you hit?"

"Vest. McNally's down there. Guy has my gun. Go. I'm fine." Oliver all but pushed Sam away from him. "I'm going." Sam tore the door open and shined his flashlight down the dark staircase. _Please let me get there in time._

Sam ran down the stairs and as he hit the last step, he heard Andy yelling. "Police! Don't move!" He began to run faster. "Put your hands up." Andy's voice was echoing through the basement. "Don't move! Put your hands in the air!" There was a few seconds of silence. For a brief moment the thought crossed Sam's mind that maybe, just maybe the guy listened to Andy. The next moment Sam heard gunshots, then he heard Andy scream, and as Sam turned the corner, he saw the flashes from the guns being fired and feared Andy getting shot. He saw the suspect fall, and was relieved to see Andy still standing. He sprinted to close the distance between him and his partner. He came up next to her and looked at the man on the floor. He had three shots to his chest. Sam placed his hand on Andy's shoulder and took one last look at the man on the floor before making his way to Aisha. He helped her up after gently taking the duct tape off her mouth. He cut the binds on her wrists and ankles and led her out of the enclosure. He said softly, "It's okay. It's okay." He looked up at Andy and saw the fear on her face, in her eyes, the fear that was clearly visible in her entire body. "It's okay. It's okay." He spoke just a little louder so she could hear him. He held Aisha close to make sure she was alright, considering, but upon seeing how scared Andy was, he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and hold her close. He wanted to comfort her, to tell her it would be okay. He wanted to make everything okay.

A few hours later, Sam was back at the barn and immediately began looking for his partner. When he couldn't find her anywhere else, he figured he'd look in the women's locker room. Sure enough, she was there, sitting on a bench. She looked up when he came in. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Just got back from the hospital. Shaw's already milking this for all it's worth," He says with a little laugh. "Made me do a burger run."

"How long is he gonna be in for?"

"A broken rib? Ah, he'll be out tomorrow, back on the job in a week."

Andy let out a small laugh. "God. If he thought I was cursed before…"

"Are you kidding me?" Sam asked. "He lost his gun. You- You got it back. I'd say you're his gaurdian angel right about now."

Andy gave her head a little shake, like she didn't believe him. "Thanks."

"How you doing?" He had to ask, while they were alone. He figured it'd be the only time she'd actually talk to him. He had to know.

"Me? I'm… great. Totally fine." _No you're not Andy. Come on. You can tell me. I'm you're partner. _

He knew he wouldn't get anything out of her. Not now, anyway. "Okay. You killed someone today."

"Well, I didn't really have a choice, so…"

_So…. _"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. No." She raised her head up to look at him. The fear Sam had seen earlier was gone and was now replaced with something he couldn't quite place. He almost wanted to say that it was defiance in her eyes.

"Okay. You change your mind, you call me."

She nodded. Looked grateful that he wasn't going to _make_ her talk to him. "Okay. Thanks."

He could've left it at that, but for some reason, he felt she needed more encouragement. "Andy, you did everything right today. You trusted your gut, and you were right."

"Mh-mm."

He nodded. "Okay." He looked her in the eye, and then got up and walked out.

As he made his way to the men's locker room, he wished he could have done more for her. Hell, if he was honest with himself, he wished he had ignored Monica saying that he needed stitches, and stayed with Andy. _Damn it!_ Sam kicked out at his already abused locker. He couldn't believe he'd left her. _Damn, damn, damn! _He punched the beaten locker a few times before it hit him that even if he had ignored her, maybe he'd be the one in the hospital, not Oliver. Or maybe even Andy. That, he couldn't stand. What if she had gotten shot today? Would he have been able to control himself? His feelings for her were so strong, he didn't know how he constrained himself from pulling her close down in the basement. The only thing he can tell was his knowledge that Aisha also needed help and he couldn't just leave her there.

But, even after that, all Sam had wanted to do was make sure Oliver was going to be ok. He hadn't wanted to spend three hours at the hospital with him, but he was Oliver's friend, so he stayed.

Sam changed quickly out of his uniform into his normal clothes. Slamming his locker shut, he picked up his bag and left the station.

On his drive home, he tried hard not to think about Andy, and how much he wanted to help her through this.

A couple hours later, sitting in the dark, alone, wishing he could sleep, with out thinking about Andy and if she was okay, he heard a knock at his front door. He grabbed the flashlight that he'd been keeping near him, and made his way to the door. Upon opening it, he found Andy on his door step.

"Hey."

"Hey," He replied. He had to admit, he was kind of surprised to see her here.

"You alone?" She looked like she'd been crying. Again, he had to fight the urge to take her in his arms.

"Yeah," he replied with a laugh. He looked back at her again. "You wanna talk?"

She shook her head, then stepped inside. "No." She pushed him against the wall and began kissing him, with a passion that he'd never felt from any other woman. He returned her kiss with the same passion. He wanted this moment to last as long as it could, before things went back to normal.

**This was my first fanfic in a long time, and my first Rookie Blue fic. Thank you for reading, and please review! It would be much appreciate it!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
